fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fairly OddFanon Episodes
This is a list of fanmade The Fairly OddParents fanon episodes. Each season contains 33-40 episodes. Fairly Odd Parents Fanon Season 1 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 2 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 3 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 4 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 5 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 6 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 7 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 8 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 9 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 10 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 11 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 12 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 13 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 14 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 15 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 16 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 17 17. Angel the Brat: After suddenly becoming more popular than ever, Angel turns from "Sweetie-Pie", to "Snooty Little Brat Baby"! Can Poof and the babies stop her before she becomes queen again?! 18. El Poof-Poof: Poof starts speaking spanish than english and it's up to his Fairy baby friends to help him learn english again! 19. The Adventures of Timpye and Toot-Toot: (A Crossover of "Popeye the Sailor Man" and "The Fairly Oddparents") Timpye the Ferry Man (Timmy) must save Toot-Toot the Gal (Tootie) from the jealous clutches of Plinko (Remy) the Jealous Bully! 20. Baby, Baby! : Now that Lulu knows where babies come from, she dicides to never grow up so she coulden't have any kids herself! 21. A Little Angel and a little Devil: Angel's Anti-Counterpart has been born! 22. Playdate Of Death: After escaping Abracatraz Prison, Anti-Angel comes over to Angel's house for a playdate---A playdate..Of DOOM! 23. Spellementary School 3: When Angel and Anti-Angel go to school together, Anti-Angel tries to get Angel and her friends in trouble. 24. New Babies In Town: The new babies Lewis (Green) and Louie (Orange) come to Fairy World and befriend Poof and the Baby Gang and makes the Anti-Babies jealous because Poof and his friends have more members to be able to beat the Anti-Babies, So they try to make their own Anti-Lewis and Anti-Louie so they can have another battle. This time, this battle will be the last time, because, now that there are more new memebers, whichever teams wins, gets to rule Fairy and Anti-Fairy World, So if the Fairies win, they can save the world from the Anti-Babies, But if the Anti-Babies win, they get to rule the world---All three of them! 25. Dad the X Man: Timmy's Dad becomes an X man. 26. Lulu's In Love: Lulu falls in love with Enrique Cadabra. 27. Angel VS Angelica: Angel accidently falls into the world of Rugrats and has a takedown with Angelica. 28. Mal-Baby, An Anti-Family Short: Foop accidently turns his godbrother, Mal-Timmy, into a baby and Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop must babysit him until he returns to his normal size and age. 29. Wishology 3, Return of the Darkness Part One: The Darkness returns and threatens Dimmsdale with horrible plaques; But it's not too late for Timmy and the gang to stop it! 30. Wishology 3, Return of the Darkness Part 2: The Two Big Wands (In Fairy and Anti-Fairy World) have been drained by the Darkness and all the Anti-Fairies and Fairies are have lost all power and are too weak to complete the mission, So the only options left are..1. Surrender to the Darkness and give up all hope...Or 2. The Fairy and Anti-Fairy Babies team up to save all three worlds! The Fairy and Anti-Fairy babies for once decide to team up and save the universe! The fate of the Universe rests in their hands....Or should we say...Diapies! 31. Wishology 3, Return of the Darkness Part 3: (The final ending of this 3-hour special) The Anti-Babies and Fairy Babies try their bests to defeat the Darkness, But their little baby powers are much too weak to defeat the Darkness, But there is a reason why they are "Babies"...And it is the only option left...PUPPY FACE! Once the Darkness is defeated (by being sent to the 90th Dimension), The babies restore the magic by making all the Anti-Babies cry (Because When Anti-Babies cry, Good Things happen as revealed in the episode, "Anti-Poof") and restoring everything back to normal. And there was once again peace in the universe. 32. Mommy Dearest: Angel wants to become a mommy so she tries to adopt Poof as her son! 33. Wish of Gloom: Timmy wishes that all the Anti-Fairies were good, But that means the Fairies were evil instead of the Anti-Fairies! Now Timmy must ask Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop to unwish the wish! 34. Flowerbloom's Royal Party: Flowerbloom has a party where every fairy baby comes. Mr Crocker ruins the party by kidnapping Flowerbloom. 35. Night of the Living Poof: Angel developes a phobia of Poof. 36. A Million Wandas!: Wanda accidently gets multiplied by one of Timmy's new experiment! 37. Fruity Tootie: AJ accidently turns Tootie into a fruit. 38. The Boss Of Him: After Timmy wishes Mr. Turner could see invisible things so he could find his invisble pencil, Something about Mr. Turner goes horribly wrong! 39. Angel's Birthday Part 1 (Season Finale): Blonda decides what to do for Angel's Birthday. Meanwhile, Angel makes a guest list for her party and she is aware what her present is! 40. Angel's Birthday Part 2 (Season Finale): Blonda gets Angel a birthday present that she will never forget! Angel gets ready for her party and she invites a lot of people. But, Anti-Angel tries to ruin the party! Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Lists Category: 18 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 18 Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Lists